emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5583/5584 (15th April 2010)
Plot Charity's thrilled when Cain reveals that he's set up another car scam at a local hotel. At the bar in her disguise, Charity eyes up her victim Declan. While he's on the phone, Charity swipes his car keys and promptly makes her excuses. Back at Tug Ghyll, Charity and Cain are in their element. Elated at her success, Charity heads to the pub to celebrate. She's panicked, though, when Nikhil and Jai bring Declan in for a drink. She hastily runs home and warns Cain, who suggests that she should return the car. As she parks up outside Holdgate, Declan catches Charity red-handed. She lies to stop him calling the police and is stunned when he tells her to meet him for a drink the next day. Returning home, Charity's rattled by Declan's ultimatum and tries to reassure Cain that it's a harmless gesture. Meanwhile, Sam's ashamed of reporting Olena to the immigration authorities and decides to leave the village. Furious for getting the blame for Sam's actions, Eli stops Sam in his tracks when he reveals all about Zak's ultimatum. Sam's reeling when Zak can't deny it and Sam proclaims that he hates him. Elsewhere, Paddy's pleased when Aaron stitches him up to go out with Jackson. Meanwhile, Jackson tries his best to make Aaron feel comfortable in the bar. He's relaxed in his company and arranges to meet up with him again tomorrow. Also, Katie confronts Eve about being back in the village and Eve offers a faux apology for upsetting her; Eric feels guilty when he realises that his illegal dealings with Olena have affected David's position at the council; Edna suggests that Eve look for a job if she intends on staying; and Chas is frustrated when Charity refuses to divulge what's really going on with her and Cain. Jimmy lies to Nicola that he has a job to complete but is really going for a boozy night out with Carl; Sam apologises to Eric for getting him in trouble over Olena; and Chas twigs what's going on with Charity when she overhears Declan in the pub talking about his stolen car. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast None Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and beer garden *Unknown hotel - Bar *Holdgate Farm - Living room, driveway, hallway and kitchen *Bar West - Bar *Mill Cottage - Living room *Brook Cottage - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *First appearance of Declan Macey. *This was a one-hour episode due to a slightly earlier edition of Coronation Street airing at 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes